The Marauders
by Helen Nurse
Summary: What if the Marauders had four other friends in Hogwarts? Starts in their Fifth year.
1. Curses and Tempermental Love

"For the last time, Prongs. You are never getting with Evans." Sirius Black said as he watched Lily Evans walk down the corridor towards them.

James Potter ignored his friends. As Lily walked past the group he tried to greet the fiery red-headed Gryffindor. "Hey, Evan- Shit!" He exclaimed as he was hit in the face with a silent curse thrown over her shoulder.

"Fantastic curse connection today, Evans! Bravo!" Sirius called as Peter applauded.

"Fuck you, Black!" Lily called over her shoulder as she walked over to Severus Snape, whose shoulders were shaking from trying to suppress his laughter.

"C'mon, Prongs. You're blocking the passageway. Again." Remus said as he teased James, who had fallen onto his back.

"Wow, James. Wow." Andrew, James's American cousin said as he laughed.

"Fuck you all!" He said before getting up, pinching his nose.

At that moment, Andrew was smacked in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Shut up, bird boy." Michaela, another of the few Americans attending Hogwarts snapped. She looked at James and stated "She hit you with a Nosebleed Curse, didn't she?"

As she performed the counter-curse, Remus explained what happened. "She cursed him silently over her shoulder."

"Ah." She said diplomatically.

"Why couldn't you have been a Gryffindor?" James complained once Michaela finished the spell.

"Because I was born to be a Ravenclaw" she pinched her nose in frustration "and what did I tell you about interacting with Lily Evans?"

"I forgot?"

"Right. And bird-boy over there has a muggle tattoo of a hippogriff on his chest!"

"Hey! Don't take your anger out on me just because Neufeld doesn't notice you!" Andrew retorted.

Michaela's eyes filled with tears as she blushed in shame. "I hate you so much, Derby!" She whispered before running in the opposite direction towards the doors that lead to the entrance by the gamekeeper's hut and the docks on the Black Lake.

"What?" Andrew asked when James face-palmed and Remus smacked the back of his head.

"You had to mention the Hufflepuff Keeper, didn't you, Hawk?" Peter shook his head in amazement at his stupidity. "She's had a crush on him since they met at the Sorting."

"But he's half-deaf from too many bludgers to the head!"

"She doesn't care. He's probably the only person that's keeping her on this earth." Remus said quietly so only the other Marauders could hear.

"But she's so carefree all the time! She laughs constantly!" Sirius protested.

"Don't you remember how she was towards the end of our second year? How she kept on being found asleep on the top of the Astronomy Tower?"

"Yeah?"

"She told me..." He paused, fearful of telling them what she told him. "She told me that she was debating throwing herself off the tower without any cushioning spells to break her fall."

The silence among the four friends was palatable. Finally Peter asked "Why?"

"Because she was in the middle of class when she got the news that her grandmother died. Remember how close they were?"

"Yeah, all she did our first year and half our second was talk about her. Oh. She died after we came back from Holiday, didn't she?"

"Yes. Now do you understand?" Remus hated to tell what Michaela was not ready to share, but was tired of the jokes about her being just a know it all temperamental Ravenclaw.

* * *

Michaela ran to the Whomping Willow and cried while seated amongst the roots. The tree never harmed her, and allowed her to stay there as long as she would sing to it. The tree didn't care if the songs were happy or sad, as long as she sang to it. But when it felt the tears falling from her eyes, it rubbed its branches together to create a groaning sound that was its version of singing to try to cheer her. The sound was low, but it carried into the halls of Hogwarts, and caused many professors to dismiss class early so they could find the source of the mournful music.

When they found her at the roots of the Whomping Willow, after she'd cried herself asleep underneath the tree, they levitated her body a safe distance away from the tree before trying to wake her.

By this time, a crowd of students from different houses had gathered to hear the Whomping Willow sing. A short, stocky Hufflepuff fifth-year in quidditch gear pushed his way to the front. "Michaela!"

Dumbledore turned to the Hufflepuff "She is fine, Mr. Neufeld."

"This is the second time this month that she's cried herself to sleep here, Professor! I'm taking her to the Infirmary." He picked her up gently, and carried her back to the castle in the path formed by the students that had come.

* * *

When Neufeld brought her into the Infirmary, Madam Pomfery shook her head "Where was she this time?"

"Beneath the Whomping Willow. It was singing to her."

"Are you sure you don't want her to know it was you?"

He shook his head in assent. "She loves someone else. I don't want to hurt her." he turned away, and ran out of the Infirmary. He poked his head back in "Please tell the other professors to not tell her?"

"I will."

* * *

Once Madam Pomfrey told the professors the boy's wishes, they discussed what was her reason for choosing that tree to cry under.

"But when did she start behaving this way?"

"I fear it is because she had to hide her true feelings from her friends after her grandmother died. They were very close while she was alive. They would Owl each other daily. When her grand mother died, the ravens bringing letters and small packages stopped almost entirely. Her mother fell into depression and her father carried on, like the muggle war veteran that he is. She tries to hide herself behind a bright smile, a ready answer, and a loud laugh; and it works for most people." Professor Flitwick said, feeling sorry for one of his favorite students.

"But why did she not tell us?" McGonagall asked, feeling sorry for the girl.

"Because it is not in her nature, Minerva." Professor Dumbledore said. "She places the happiness of others above her own so she can hide herself from her emotions as well as the emotions from us. When she is ready, she will tell us what happened to cause her so much pain."


	2. Quidditch and Love revealed

Michaela woke up the next morning with the Marauders and Mary Sanchez, a Slytherin from America, all gathered by the foot of her bed.

"Mary! That's not right!" Peter squeaked as she tried to grab his rear.

"Awww, but it's fun!"

"Not for me, it's not." Peter retorted.

Michaela laughed before sitting up in the bed. "That's enough, Mary. You've tortured that poor lion long enough."

"Raven!" Mary exclaimed as she threw her arms around Michaela's shoulders in a hug.

"Mary! Can't breathe!" Michaela wheezed before gulping in lungfuls of air once James and Sirius pulled the small Slytherin off of her. "Did I miss the game?"

"No, the game between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff is still on today. Go get changed into your gear, Keeper."

* * *

The game was slower than some that had been played in years past, what with the two Keepers deflecting almost all of the shots thrown at them.

"And it's another close game! Faller of Ravenclaw passes to Devons, and Devons passed it to Veraldine! She goes in from an angle, and Ravenclaw scores! One hundred points to Ravenclaw!" the announcer of the match cried out as they called the plays.

Michaela watched the Bludgers as well as the Quaffle, the former to protect herself, and the latter to prevent the other team from scoring. The score reached seven hundred points for Ravenclaw. She signaled for their seeker to proactively go after the snitch. They'd devised a strategy that involved stacking points and adding to them with catching the snitch.

Keller, the Ravenclaw Seeker spotted the snitch, and caught it. In the excitement, A Bludger hit Neufeld in the side of the head. "Conor!" Michaela yelled when she saw him fall off his broom head-first. She didn't think as she dove to catch the keeper, pushing her broom to the its limit. When she saw she wouldn't be able to catch him in time, she fired off a very powerful "Aresto Momentum!"

His body stopped mid-air, and she lowered him to the ground slowly where he was taken into Madam Pomfrey's care.

When she landed, she ran to where he was "Conor!"

"He'll be fine, Miss Hughes."

"Ok, I guess I better go change." she murmured before stumbling off the field, supported partially by two of her stronger teammates.

* * *

Up in the stands the Marauders took in the scene that they saw. First Neufeld was hit by a Bludger, then Michaela saved him from falling to his death.

"She saved him." James said, stunned by the normally cool, and collected Ravenclaw Keeper's sudden bout of Gryffindor-like bravery.

"Yup. Let's go see how she is." Remus said, punching James on the shoulder.

"Ow! Moony, that hurt!"

When they made it to the dressing rooms, Michaela had already left. The five friends decided to go to lunch before continuing their search for her.

* * *

Michaela spent her lunch in the Infirmary at Conor's bedside, waiting for him to wake up. Madam Pomfrey decided to ask her why she waited for him to wake up.

"Because he is the only reason for me to live. He makes all of my life bearable and sane."

"What about your friends?"

"The Marauders? Hardly." Michaela snorted in derision. "All they do is play pranks and get minor injuries that they ask me to heal for them. I'm more like their mother than their friend."

"What about Mary?"

"She's not who I would consider a conventional friend. we laugh together, but that's about it. I don't have anyone else. Even when I was in Muggle Elementary school"

"Elementary?"

"Primary. Even when I was there I was bullied. Once I came here, I was ignored. There are only four Americans in the whole of Hogwarts, and the only one I lo... Like well enough is the Hufflepuff I'm sitting by."

"You were going to say love, weren't you?"

"Maybe? But that's besides the point. I am broken, and an emotional train-wreck. If I told him and he rejected me, I don't know what I might do." Michaela stood up and walked around the room, pacing as Madam Pomfrey went back to her office.

She stopped and walked over to the Hufflepuff's bed, and ruffled the hair on the side of his head that wasn't hurt. She sat in the chair, and held his hand while resting her head against his bed.

After a while she woke up to the sounds of people talking over her head.

"She needs to know." Remus argued.

"She is in love with someone else." Conor retorted. He saw her smile and said softly "Hey, sleepy-head. That was a good game."

"I'll say. You had me worried there, Neufield. I thought I'd lost you." Michaela stood up and popped he back before hugging the Hufflepuff.

"Oh, just kiss him already!" Andrew exclaimed, forgetting most of his common sense.

Michaela stiffened, and quickly stood up before running out of the Infirmary, tears running down her cheeks.

"Raven!" Remus exclaimed as he ran after her.

Conor looked at the four remaining Marauders. "She loves me?" Conor didn't know whether to be elated or worried.

James smacked Andrew in the back of the head "You are so stupid, Hawk!"

"Yes, she loves you. The important question is do you love her?" Sirius asked Conor, hoping for Michaela's sake he did.

"Yes. I've loved her ever since she shared a carriage on the train our first year. So talented, proud, and just brilliant!She'd read all of our books through the fourth year before we'd even gotten to school. She's a genius when it comes to theory, and wicked good at jinxes and curses." He smiled, thinking about all that she'd learned and told him about before they arrived. "I knew she'd be a Ravenclaw."

The boys all laughed. "Yeah, but let's go get her so she can tell you herself how she feels."

At that moment, Remus ran in, his face showing panic. "Moony? What's wrong?" James asked.

"She locked the door to the Astronomy Tower!"

Conor started giving directions. "Pettigrew! Go tell Professor Dumbledore! Potter, Black! Get me to a broom! Lupin, go get Madam Pomfrey. We might need her."


	3. Never saying Goodbye

Michaela walked up the stairs to the top of the tower slowly. She'd stopped crying halfway up the stairs to the top of the tower. She felt as if what little shred of sanity she'd been holding onto was gone.

Once she reached the top, she looked out towards the Quidditch pitch and beyond it the Forbidden Forest, filled with creatures both good and bad. She considered summoning a quill, parchment and ink, but decided against it. Instead she took out a piece of muggle printer paper and a pencil. She wrote her reasons why she was deciding to leave this world, and wrote at the very end 'tell Conor Neufeld that I love him. He probably doesn't care, but I do.' she placed the paper where it would be found, and walked to the edge of the tower.

She didn't hear Conor scream her name until she was mid-air. But she did feel her body's momentum slow, until she was grabbed by strong arms, and held closely with one arm.

She screamed "No! Let me go! I'm not good enough to be here! Let me join my grandmother!" She flailed, her fists hitting her rescuer's back uselessly, as he flew her back to the entrance nearest to the Infirmary. "Let me go." she protested weakly, crying into the shoulder. "I don't belong here. I'm not worthy."

Conor's eyes were filled with tears as he heard her cry out. He stiffened when he heard her murmur "He wouldn't want me anyways. I'm broken and useless." He said nothing as he slowly flew down, allowing her to cry into his shirt. He sighed in relief when she fell asleep as he landed.

"She's fine." He assured the Marauders before saying "Would someone carry her to the Infirmary? I'm going to need some help to get off this thing." He gestured to the system of ropes he'd used to tie himself to the broom with so he'd be able to stay on it.

Remus walked over and helped Conor out of the harness before helping him limp back to the Infirmary. "You're a lot braver than we thought, Neufeld."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." The boys stopped for a moment outside of the Infirmary.

"Ready?"

"No. But let's do this anyways." The Gryffindor helped the Hufflepuff walk in, supporting some of his weight while allowing him to also use his broom as support.

Michaela was sleeping in one of the beds, and all of the Gryffindors plus one Slytherin were gathered around her. "Move." Conor said quietly. Once they were out of the way, he moved one of the beds next to hers, and climbed into it before falling back exhausted.

"Thank you."

Conor saw the small Slytherin look at him. He nodded. "I had to."

"No, you didn't. If you'd have done nothing and had Prongs do all the work, I would have been just impressed. Instead, I'm in awe. Well done."

The seven were silent as they all watched her asleep in her bed. Inside her mind, she dreamed.

* * *

"Grammy?" Michaela asked, seeing her grandmother as she remembered her from her childhood.

"Michaela! Oh, I've missed you so much." She held Michaela in her arms, and she felt safe and happy again.

"Am I dead?" She looked up into her grandmother's warm, chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was like it used to be, dyed blond and permed so she'd look decades younger than she was. The laugh lines around her eyes were the same as before, and her smile was as beautiful as ever.

"No, child. Your friends took you to the Infirmary." She squeezed Michaela gently. "Why did you try to take your life? You know that all you have to do is ask and I'll come to you in your dreams."

"I want to be with you." Michaela snuggled closer to her on the couch.

"Oh, Michaela. I wish I could be with you too. But I will always be with you in your heart. Don't you ever forget that."

"But I never said goodbye!" Michaela sobbed into her grandmother's sweater.

"I don't want you to. It would mean I wouldn't have a reason to come back to you in dreams. I will always be here when you need me." She stood back after giving Michaela one final hug. "It's time for you to wake up. Don't worry, I'll see you in your dreams."

* * *

"Grammy, No!" Michaela whimpered aloud while still sleeping. She thrashed about, hitting whomever was close enough to touch her. Conor pulled her into his arms, where she cried. No one spoke as they watched the Keeper of one team hold the other close as if she would disapparate if he let her go.

Conor smoothed her hair, which had come out of its tight braid sometime after the game earlier that day. "I'm here, shhh everything will get better, I promise."

Michaela shifted and murmured "No, it can't. My grandmother is gone, and the only person I will ever love has his eyes on another girl. He deserves better than me."

Conor squeezed her shoulders and said in his normal voice "No I don't."

"Conor?"Michaela looked into the blue-grey eyes of the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain.

"Hey." he smiled, making her feel warm and safe.

"Hey." she moved closer, as if she could ward away her depression by being closer to him.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" He asked shyly, unsure whether or not he should ask her.

She blushed "W-well, I-I-I"

He chuckled, and said "Yeah. Me too."

He kissed her on the cheek, gently squeezing her shoulders in a hug. She flung her arms around his waist and began to sob into his shirt again.

"Don't cry. Please, I hate it when you cry."Conor begged, trying to be gentle with her, not knowing how she would react.

"I'm happy. I'm actually happy and it feels like I don't need a broom to fly anymore." She said as she stopped crying after a minute of soaking his shirt. She giggled, a sound that caused the other six people in the room with them to look at the couple in astonishment. Mary pushed the other five out of the room after winking at Conor, who nodded as he chuckled.

* * *

Outside the Infirmary, Sirius said "She giggled. She giggled like how she did when she would prank us when we were firsties and during the first half of our second year. Prongs! Raven's back!"

"I know." James grinned. "Let's go tell the Professors that she's safe and that she won't be likely to pull that sort of stunt again."

"But she giggled. She never giggles." Andrew couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she was giggling again.

"Hawk, you are so stupid it makes my brain feel dumb." Mary said as she hugged Remus in her excitement.

"Oh, Vixen. How do we ever get along?" Remus asked her as they walked through the passages, heading towards the Teacher's Lounge.

"The same way we've always done, Moony." Peter chuckled. "Michaela holds us together."

The six all laughed as they would when they were together, happy that their Ravenclaw was happy once more.


	4. Going forward

The years passed, and the eight friends were now graduates of their seventh year with NEWTS in hand, ready to face the adult Wizarding World.

They all sat around a table in the Three Broomsticks, and discussed their futures.

"Prongs and I are going into Auror Training next month." Sirius proudly announced once James had arrived with his girlfriend, Lily Evans.

Earlier during their seventh year, Lily became more willing to understand James, and in return, James tried to be more mature so she would be proud of him. "Well, that's a relief." Lily said once she sat next to James. "So, Raven, what are you going to do?"

When everyone turned towards the Ravenclaw, she blushed furiously and hid her head by leaning against Conor's shoulder. "Well, umm I..."

Conor chuckled, and kissed her cheek before telling everyone for her. "Ollivander has accepted her as his Assistant. She's going to be learning how to make wands after the end of the summer."

"Why the end of the summer?" Remus asked, curious about what could possibly make Michaela so shy.

Michaela held up her hand, and no one noticed what was different until Lily squealed "You two are engaged!" Michaela blushed until she resembled a cherry in color.

"We're having the wedding in June. All of you have to come." Conor said once everyone was quiet again.

"So what will you be doing, Badger?" Lily asked.

"I am going to be the reserve Keeper for the Wimbourne Wasps."

James snorted into his butterbeer. "Wimbourne Wasps? Good luck. I hear that Ludo Bagman's on the team now."

Conor grimaced "Yeah, I almost forgot about him. Good thing that I'm reserve, eh?"

Mary smiled "And you'll be up against me soon." The diminutive Slytherin giggled, and everyone looked at her, wondering what she would say next. "What? I'm just going to be playing for the Holyhead Harpies! It's not that evil, me playing as a Beater."

Michaela snorted "Yup. Very glad I turned down the Keeper position now." She turned to Peter and leaned on the table "So, Wormtail. What are you going to be doing?"

"I don't know, I was thinking about helping Professor Dumbledore with the Order." Peter shrugged.

Andrew sighed "I didn't do too well on my NEWTS, but Professor Dumbledore wants me to help with the Order as well, so I might be going undercover along with Moony. We've got jobs to do to get some information on Riddle." Everyone knew that it was a bad idea to say Lord Voldemort in any conversation, even if they did not fear him.

Michaela was curious as to why one member of the group had not spoken about their future. "Lily, what are your plans?"

"I'm going to be doing charms work and curse-breaking for Dumbledore. That and Potioneering when I have a spare moment."

"So half of us are just working for the Order, two are going to be Quidditch players, two Aurors, and one Apprentice Wandcrafter. Aren't we the mixed bag?" Conor joked as he finished his third butterbeer.

After a few more laughs, the group went their separate ways, and Michaela knew that all of the friends in the picture they took at her wedding with Conor, that some of them wouldn't survive the war, but those that did would remember.


	5. Goodbyes and New Beginnings

It was cold, that day. Michaela and Conor stood side-by-side, holding their year-old son Robert and newborn daughter Helen, along with Mary and Remus. Only a week after James's and Lily's deaths, the funeral was full of people who knew of them from their days in school, or from the Order.

"I shall read a list of the people who died to end the darkness that fell across our world." Dumbledore said, as he unrolled the scroll.

Michaela walked over to him and snatched the scroll from his hands, glaring at him. She turned to the crowd that gathered. "The fallen of our people are not just names and numbers. They were friends, family, and brothers or sisters. There is not one person here who wasn't touched by this dreadful war. James and Lily Potter!" As she called out names of the fallen in skirmishes, people began to call out names of people who'd died or disappeared "Andrew Derby!" once she lowered the list, she whispered the name of one man "Peter Pettigrew."

She stepped down, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Rest in peace, my friends." She placed a single rose on the couple's grave before turning away from the graves. She walked over to Conor, Remus and Mary "Let's go home. It looks like Bobby needs to take a nap. And so do I." She smiled weakly, and took Helen from Mary's arms. "I hope Harry's safe, wherever he is."

"I'm sure he's fine. Dumbledore told me he's safe with family." Mary assured Michaela.

"Right. I'll see you at the game. And don't worry, I'll get you your new wand finished soon." She turned to Remus. "I tried to tell them to trust you, but what's the word of a Yankee against a Brit? If I would have chosen their secret keeper, I would have chosen you." She hugged the werewolf tightly with one arm before holding Conor's hand and Apparating away from the funeral.

* * *

A few nights later, Michaela awoke with a start, and as she began to dress, Conor awoke. He stared at her, bleary-eyed. "Wharr'e you doing?" he yawned.

"Mary said that Harry was with family." She packed her purse and slipped on her wand holster for her arm. "The only family I know of is Petunia. And neither she or her fat, ugly Magic-hating lump of a husband would care for him properly." She kissed him on the forehead. "Go back to sleep. I'll see you in a few hours."

She quietly left their house and Apparated to the Three Broomsticks, where she asked Rosmerta if she could borrow a broomstick.

She flew to Hogwarts, and remembered everything that she and her friends had done as Marauders. She saw the tree that hid Moony's secret, the small grassy cove where many lazy afternoons had been spent together. She landed on top of the Astronomy Tower, and confidently marched to the Stone Gargoyle. "Hello, Greg. Would you mind letting me up to see the headmaster?"

She smiled grimly as she rode the stairs up to his study. The door opened, and Michaela walked in. She spied the large armchair, and sat in it. She pulled out some of her Muggle knitting and began to work on a blanket for Helen to play on.

Around six, the Headmaster came down fully dressed. Once he was standing next to his desk, Michaela greeted him as she rose from the chair. "Hello, Albus."

He held his heart as he turned around "My dear, you gave me quite a fright." he said, eyes twinkling. "What can I do for you this morning?"

"Cut the crap, Dumbledore." she spat, slipping back into the American accent she had when she first came to Hogwarts over a decade before. "Where is he?"

"Where is who?"

"Don't give me any of this I'm innocent shit, you asshole! Where is Harry?"

"He is living with his aunt and uncle Petunia and Vernon Druesley."

"Ok. That's all I needed to hear, you lying git." she spat before walking over to the fireplace "Diagon Alley!"

When she arrived, she immediately Apparated to Number Four Privet Drive, in Little Whinging. She walked up to the door, and knocked three times.

From within she heard Petunia "Just a moment!" when she opened the door, Michaela smiled kindly, with tears.

"Hey, Tuney. May I see our nephew please?"

"Raven. Come in, please, come in." Petunia rushed her into the kitchen and poured her some tea. "What's wrong, dear?"

"We buried them a few days ago, and Mary told me that Harry was here. I had to get ahold of Dumbledore to confirm it."

"Would you like to take him? I know Vernon hates him, and I want the best for him, I really do. I know that would be a burden considering that you have two of your own, but would you like to take Harry?"

"Yes. And thank you for the tea, Tuney."

"I'll go get him, he's over at Miss Figg's for the afternoon so Vernon doesn't have him in the house when he gets home."

"I'll go. He's my responsibility now. Thanks, sis." Michaela smiled at her half-sister.

"Even though you are my sister through one of our father's indiscretions, I'm so happy that you are still here. I don't want to lose another sister." Petunia smiled sadly.

"Maybe sometime we can meet at the park, Dudley can play with Robert and Harry." Michaela suggested as she hugged Petunia.

Petunia shook her head "No. Maybe for Christmas or Thanksgiving or some other American Holiday, but I think that will be more than enough. Good bye, Raven." She shut the door quietly and went back to cleaning the kitchen, making the house shine for Vernon when he got home.

Michaela whispered "Goodbye, Tuney." She walked across the street to Miss Figg's house, and knocked on the door. "Hello, Arabella. Tuney told me that I can take Harry home with me."

"Oh, would you like some tea?"

"No, If I could just have Harry, that would be wonderful."

"Very well." she sighed, disappointed that she wouldn't be able to entertain her. She went back inside, and came out with Harry in her arms, asleep.

"Thank you." Michaela gingerly held her nephew close. "If anyone from our world asks about Harry, tell them that he is living with an aunt. Especially if that someone is Professor Dumbledore."

She Disapparated, leaving seconds before Dumbledore arrived "Where is Harry?"

"He's living with an aunt." Arabella Figg shrugged, knowing that he would never guess who she was.

"Damn. I only hope that Harry will survive until he is of an age to go to Hogwarts." Dumbledore muttered, flustered that Harry Potter had slipped out of his grasp.

* * *

**The End... For Now**

_**A/N:**_

_**Yes, Lily and Petunia had a [AU] sister that neither of them knew of until Lily's sixth year when Michaela completed her genealogy. Her birth-mother was an American Witch, and it was a one night stand that both she and Mr. Evans regretted. She put Michaela up for adoption, and she was adopted by Robert and Jacqueline Hughes. They kept in touch with her birth-mother and when she was accepted into Hogwarts, they asked her if she had any knowledge of who the father was, and Michaela worked on her genealogy in her spare time while at Hogwarts.**_

_**Look for the next story in Marauders' Next Generation. **_


End file.
